


Loving you must not be ENOUGH!

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Blood and Gore, Descent into Madness, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli Is So Done, Kili is smart, King Thorin, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Selfessness, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sobriety, Swearing, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, unbetaed, yup I went their
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin goes to war but not before he finds his family armor is misplaced good dwarven armor in its place with a note "Loving you must not be enough, you will wear this and after the battle I will give your old family heirloom armor back. Just try not to die before then I will never forgive you if you do!"</p><p>         Something bad happens that  shocks everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is stronger?

**Author's Note:**

> This ssuddenly came to me while I was rewatching season two episode 5 and 6 of High school DxD on youtube. T_T Curse my brains evil plot orclings! I'm sorry if I only use my brain when I have to otherwise its all dustbunnies up their.

             Thorin was pissed off that someone stole his armor leaving ridicules note on the dwarven armor that still fit him but it was a heirloom set it was irreplaceable. It irked him enough that whoever did this had the audacity to leave a note to the new armor.

                   "Loving you must not be enough, you will wear this and after the battle I will give your old family heirloom armor back. Just try not to die before then I will never forgive you if you do!" The note said in a type of handwriting he couldn't recognize.

 

 

               "You don't look happy Uncle." Fili growled he wasn't happy in what he had done to Belladonna he shook her but he banished her too. Fili couldn't bring himself to care about his Uncles fate anymore Kili was inclined to agree with this sentiment.

 

 

 

 

 

            "Someone pulled a fast one on you?" Fili taunted his uncle who glared daggers at him but said nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

                  "I bet you twenty five silver it was Bella." Kili said grinning setting it up with a pouch full of twenty five silver in his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Kili you cad, I'm gonna take you on that bet." Fili laughed a competitive spark in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

              "Thirty five gold." Fili added.

 

 

 

 

             "You both are idiots she wouldn't dare do something so stupid."  Dori snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "And you lot minus Bombur forget without her we would be at the bottom of a dragons stomach, or a trolls stomach." Kili reminded them however it didn't seem to have much effect on them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "I resent that." Gloin growled agitated.

 

 

 

 

 

        "Suck it bitch." Fili snarked. He knew other than the magic ring she had a dragon ring he saw her recharge it with magic so it was ready for anything she claimed it also made her scent-less and thus impossible for  wargs to track her.

 

 

 

 

 

           He let her take the armor in fact he knew where his uncles armor was , it was in the lower dungeons where Uncle would never look.  He helped her immensely even letting her enchant his weapons with what she called heavenly magic causing them to cut anything and grant him powers control the heavenly magic from the gauntlets she also enchanted. He knew a lot more that he let on Kili helped him too if uncle found out they would face the same punishment but Fili looked forward to that. Kili found it exciting to break rules all of a sudden it was like a rush that they never felt before. It was arousing to them like a new feeling they never thought they would feel is now right here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Fili enough!" King Thorin shouted he was pained by arguing with his favorite nephews, his only known nephews he doesn't know Frerin's still alive living a quiet life with his wife in the shire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Give me one good reason oh great mother fucker that I shouldn't kill you for what you've done to my best friend! By all rights I should but I find it far more amusing to watch you suffer like a fish out of water. If you survive this I hope mum will tan your hide for this!" Fili spat at his Uncle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Oh Brother don't forget she might shave him entirely and throw him down the mountain ." Kili added much to King Thorin's surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "King or not you can't get away with everything you want. When this is over you can expect a beat down repeatedly when you  least expect it!" Kili snarled grinning like a sadist a grin that Fili also share only his eyes had a dangerous glint to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Hey now easy lad." Balin tried to stop them but got punched in the face by Kili.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "You are not anything to me! King Under the Mountain when this is over I swear you will regret ever being born you pain in the ass!" Kili roared at  King Thorin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            The Battle began. Fili and Thorin were captured by Azog and Bolg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "You both are dead meat! _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_ " I recognized that voice Bella! She appeared before them and somehow managed to pick off  the orcs surrounding us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "No!" Thorin shouted he was terrified for her sake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "You both are going down even if it means I'm taking you with me!" She roared as she knocked Azog off a cliff after impaling his wargs throat taking that same thing before pushing Azog off and managing to cut the tendons just behind his knee caps. She did the same with Bolg she pushed him off except he grabbed her arm as he teetered over the edge falling as the rock gave out. Her ring fell the silvery dragon ring a snake like dragon devouring its tail its eyes  glowed a lime green.

 

 

         Her sword clattered below landing unceremoniously onto the rock below nothing fancy like it sticking out from the ground tip embedded into the rock. Nothing like that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          Thorin felt himself rush forward to catch her hand no matter what she did he felt only panic for her he didn't want her to end up being crushed. He lunged for her hand he was a second too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "BELLADONNA!!!!!!"He screamed. He would never forget her falling from the cliff the image would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life he was certain of that. The rest of the battle passed in a blur the aftermath was far more damaging to Thorin's mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      "Thorin, we found her she's okay lucky Bolg broke her fall though she broke her leg, her foot, and she has a concussion." Balin told Thorin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Thorin?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Thorin wasn't right the lights were on but no one was home his eyes were distant the thousand yard stare into space.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Go to her you blimey bastard!"Fíli ordered pushing Thorin in the direction of his tent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Thorin went to her tent and he refused to leave her  side even when Dáin told him to. He refused seeing such loyalty made Dáin not challenge the revoking of her own banishment. He was an idiot for doing it over something so stupid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm sorry, I'm soooo very sorry dear hobbit. This is all my fault! Thorin thought._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"_ Thorin, this isn't your fault. It's that stupid gem's fault. I'm not exactly sure but the rock is possessed by evil makes you act cray cray." Bella told him it almost was like she could....hear his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You can hear my thoughts? Thorin was shocked._

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What was your first clue you blimy bastard? It feels like the  time my brother Belbo tried to stuff me down that rabbit hole when I was five even if I was small for that age I couldn't fit in, or the time he tried to feed me to a badger by stuffing me down a badger hole, or the time he actually tried to blow me up. It feels like I was kicked by a horse..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You fell off a cliff if it wasn't for Bolg breaking your fall you would be dead. Belladonna I'm so sorry for what I said, I'm sorry  I truly am." Thorin apologized.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Thorin I don't care if your sorry or not you could have done a lot worse all you did was shake me my elder brother Belbo tried to kill me in a explosive  way. Thorin I forgive you." She said bringing Thorin to tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "You have to be the Kindest person I've ever had the chance to meet. Thank you." Thorin cried tearfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Besides don't you have paperwork to do?" She teased Thorin froze how did she know that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Because I'm smart like that Thorin dear,  don't keep Dáin waiting also tell him to keep his spying ravens delivering letters not spying on people because its rude and insulting probably to the ravens." She told him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Good bye Thorin, I just want to sleep." That broke him more than anything as she stopped breathing entirely. The elves saved her life then he could do nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                To him this was like torture the worst kind in repentance for his sins especially his greed, even worse was that he was helpless to stop it as it was her selflessness had saved him and his nephews. While he would have ended up killing them and himself in the process. He didn't deserve someone that was as virtuous as her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      "Thorin?" Thorin passed his nephews with a haunted look on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Thorin?" He heard so many people say his name in either fear, confusion, or concern he ignored them all. He didn't know where he was headed but he didn't dwell on it he just wanted to be left alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

                 Somehow he ended up where the old shine used to be on the mountain built to last by Thráin the first. At least  before his kin abandoned this place the first time only his kin returned to this place when Thrór came. The motto of Thráin I was something that I remembered well "Criticism comes easier than craftsmanship, and as such we do things not because their easy but because they are hard" right now that quote is all that's on my mind. The ruined building was charred but intact as the building was made from stone. In the courtyard of the center of the shrine was the pink leaved cherry tree it surprisingly was untouched.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 The ruined shine had scorch marks on the outside walls. He ventured around it taking it in the blueish grey rock stood out amongst the rocks surrounding it. He went around back finding the visage of mahal badly damaged but not defaced. Badly scorched and covered in black soot the sword on his lap turned to dust with age and exposure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Thorin? Why are you here....?" Glóin asked him they were never really close beings as he always went on about Gimli.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Nevermind then." Glóin saw that right now Thorin needed some space and Glóin was happy to give it to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          Thorin prayed to Äule to save his beloved he didn't believe he could survive without her. He replaced the sword on mahal's lap with the sword he forged during his exile the sword-unnamed. He fell asleep inside one of the rooms of the shrine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              Perhaps because Yavanna was so forgiving her creations were as well. He eventually woke to see a Khummager Thunderfall nearby playing the pan pipes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Khummager!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Everything will be okay little T you'll see. For now rest the fight's exhaustion has finally reached you. Rest now and none shall judge." Khummager urged as I gave in and sleep took me prisoner. I didn't mind so much.

 

 

 


	2. Waking up is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin changed he isn't as close to his family as he used to be.  
> Then he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this is angsty a little. Surprisingly this was the hardest chapter I wrote okay so I'm posting this around 3:34 AM or something instead of sleeping because I can't sleep. I'm too nervous to. Any who enjoy.

Thorin eventually woke up alone as he figured that he _should_ remain after what happened. Everything that happened was for naught. He earned this eternal punishment of his own design. It broke him.

 

 

He was more distant because of what happened. A sin cannot make up for its sin in anyway through any apology he was distant to his former friends and family. He just wanted to keep them safe above all others.

"Hey stupid! Time to get up and stop being so sad, the future awaits!"Some lad said entering the room he looked strange wearing black and red clothing. 

 

 

 

 

"Ragnarok comes for the Blue Mountains." He answered another hobbit stood next to him his eyes like glass.

 

 

 

 

"They are trying to bring back a dead king necromancy will turn the mountain rotten, adad. Good luck." The strange dwarrow said disappearing. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Am I hallucinating or did you see that too?" King Thorin asked the others surprisingly nodded silently.

 

 

 

 

 

Belladonna limped in with crutches it hurt him deeply to see her like this, but why was she grinning?

 

 

_Because I have some good news for you and the company!_ She teased him back mentally sending him that.

 

 

 

 

 

"Bells?"

 

 

She went up to him sitting in his lap whispering in his ear something that made King Thorin grin.

 

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yes."She kissed him smiling.

 

 

 

"I'm so happy." Thorin laughed smiling.

Time to wake up and smell the roses life moves on with or without you. Now what are you going to do? Mope about being a general pain by brooding about things you can't change or are you going to move forward in life?

 

 

 

It looks like now you don't have much of a choice does it?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the hobbit.  
> I quote Lee Iacocca, and JFK (my absolute FAVORITE president!)


End file.
